Memories, Love, Pain, Sorrow, Price, War
by AnimeDAngel
Summary: This is a sequel to The Secret. Lucy is missing, Nastu has stormed out of the guild. Something waits in the dark. Mermories are lost pain is born a price she doesn't remember she must pay.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I am back as a warning I am going back to high school for a victory lap therefore in order to get really high grades; I won't be around as much I will also be working. I will to write as often as possible-

Lucy: what on Earthland is happening to me.

Me: Be patient, you'll find out

Lucy: fine. Hey Nastu want to do the honours?

Nastu: huh?

Mira: I'll do it for you Nastu. AnimeDAngel doesn't own Fairy Tail, or the characters. Please support the author by reading the books; she does however own the plot of the story, the oc characters and the oc side of characters. Oh and remember if you haven't read the first story go there then here.

MINNA: NOW WITHOUR FURTHER ADIEU

Memories, Love, Pain, Sorrow, Price, War

Chapter one

Missing

It seemed like an normal day at Fairy Tail; however if you looked closely a certain pink haired boy was auguring with a certain navy blue hair boy and it was about a certain blonde.

"What do you mean you can't find her?!"

"It's like I said we know she went to the magic council but after that we don't know!"

"Then why are you here; instead of looking for her!"

"Because she's LU-CY right know we can't trace her! We thought she might be here!"

"Well she ain't so why are you standing not looking for my Lucy!"

"Your Lucy! Who in god's name said she's yours!"

"She is mine" the pink hair boy started to growl at the challenge.

"She ain't yours; you dense moron."

"Lucy IS MINE BECAUSE SHE MY MATE!"

"I'M NOT LETTING JUST GO AHEAD AND CLAIM MY COUISN!"

At this the pink haired boy stormed out of the guild. Three very nervous dragon slayers know that they should follow their 'brother' but before they left the youngest spoke to the boy her 'brother' was fighting.

"Sorry Yuno. It's a dragon thing; Nastu only has one mate and it's Lucy. She is the only one he'll ever love; however news that she might be missing will cause him to become an extremely angered dragon. It is like tell him that she is dead or someone has tried to claim her." With this warning left to the guild she hurried off to find her 'brothers'.

After a few moments of the guild being silent; they understood the true meaning behind Wendy's words.

Nastu was going to become ballistic; not only that he'll kill anyone who tries to say that Lucy belongs to them. "Just like a dragon. Dragon Slayers are more like dragons when you think about it with the exception that they are humans with human instincts."

"Only there dragon instincts can be stronger." Mira and Levy had found a way to make Yuno and his siblings, which were now trying to straggle him to death, understand. They had not been in Fairy Tail as long as their cousin therefore they didn't know how exactly everyone fought, nor their feelings.

Meanwhile Ezra, Gray and the Exceeds went chasing after their dragon friends. They had managed to find them at the train station; they looked to be fighting. As they got closer they could hear what they were saying.

"Nastu you need to calm down. Remember we promised Lucy that we would take care of that dark guild with minna."

"I have to find her."

"Yo flame brain in order to find her you need to keep your promise to her than look and not be train."

"Gajeel has a point you two are horrible with transportation."

At this they all froze. Ezra walked forward and spoke. "Nastu. She isn't dead just missing, and we will find her."

Nastu had clam down enough for Ezra to then knock him out. "OI what did you do that for?"

"Laxus" the aura around her sent chills down everyone's back "We're bring him back and he's going to stay unconscious till we find that guild; we can wake him up then and point him in the right direction."

The dragons looked to each other and then to the Exceeds and Gray. They nodded and follow her back to Fairy Tail as she carried Nastu back. But what of our lovely lady in question what has become of her?

"Where am I? What's my name?" the pretty blond girl looked down trying to remember she saw Keys and a whip on her hips "What am I?"

...

Hiya so that was my first chapter of the sequel to The Secret. I hope its okay and I will be going into first person point of view but that will have to wait.

Please review and vote at my poll on my profile. I hope to see you all at my next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

What up okay so I just spent 20 mins trying to log into my account.

The usual disclaimers and apology as in the last story ...oh I am in school again updates will take awhile.

On with the story

Memories, Love, Pain, Sorrow, Price, War

Chapter 2

Lost

As we look a young girl is wondering through a forest, she seems to be lost and doesn't know where to go. She trips and falls, as she stumbles her way through; what is this? An animal has come into her view. She seems unsure as to what to do; the creature looks ready to attack, she tries to slowly move out of the way. The animal watches her movements; her hand brushes across her hip, where a whip sit, she's pondering but what is there to ponder? Ah does she know how to use the strange weapon on her hip, and what are those keys used for. The animal began its attack; gold light shines bright blind the young girl.

When she looked up she saw a young man with orange hair; the animal on the ground passed out.

"Lucy, you need to be more careful." Her face bore a confused one; "Lucy?" she pointed to herself than to him "Lucy?"

"What's wrong Lucy?" the man walked over to her.

"Is that my name?" the man stopped "or is it yours? if not do I know you? And what is your name?"

The man seemed frozen in horror **is the reason she hasn't called us is because...**

"I can't seem to remember; and I don't know why. Do you?" the man approached her slowly.

"Lucy, what do you know?"

"Nothing." Her answer was blunt, flat and to the point. "I don't even know where I am."

"Makes sense know."

"What does?"

"Lucy Heartfilla-" the young girl didn't have time for riddles.

"Who's that?"

"Please allow me to finish Lucy." His patience was wearing thin but he knew this was going to be difficult. "Your name is Lucy Heartfilla, you go by Lucy. That symbol on your hand identifies you as a Fairy Tail member. You are a Celestial Spirit Mage, do you remember anything?"

The girl felt that all of that was familiar but she wasn't sure why. "You haven't answered my earlier questions."

The man sighed. "I am your spirit, the loin Leo; however you know me as Loke."

"Oh. Can you tell me more Loke; about who I am I mean?"

"After we get you out of this forest, okay?"

"Fine." Lucy pouted her lips and followed Loke she knew deep down that she trusted him but something didn't sit with her right. Her hand went to her lips and she began to "see" something; a memory to be exact one with a pink blur, and happy jitter feelings. She remembered lips pressed on hers; and I one word came to her mind.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Loke seemed nervous; she realized she had stopped.

"Who's Nastu?"

"Achooo."

"Someone must be talking about you Nastu." Lisanna seemed a little too happy recently. The guild had been gathering information about the dark guild Lucy had told them about but were having troubles locating their guild. Lisanna happily sat beside Nastu; with the books in front of them; Levy and Wendy looked at her as if she was doing something wrong but Lisanna ignored them and tried to occupy as much of Nastu attention as possible.

"I guess." Nastu didn't really care; he just wanted to find Lucy. Lisanna didn't like his response so she went back to read the book and map that Levy recently discovered.

Hey guys; so today has been a busy day; sorry it's short. I hope its okay please leave reviews.

Catch ya next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys so here's the deal from every once in a while I will post that there is a poll at my profile. When this happens it means I want you to decide what will happen next and I will keep on from there. So because out of five ppl with 2 votes each; a night in lucy's room it is; I hope I do this justice. I do not own Fairy Tail; Enjoy.**

"Nastu where are you going?" I didn't really want to talk to anyone, I know that gathering the information on that guild was important but it hurt my head. I can't seem to understand this feeling; I feel like I'm being ripped apart; but why?

I kept walking; figured home would be a good place to figure this out. I could smell all sorts of things around me but the scent that hit the most was hers. Wait hers; Lucy. I shot my head up to see her only to realize I was standing under her window

"How did I get here?" I shrugged my shoulders and jumped through her window; I closed it behind me and looked around the quiet untouched room. I walked too the kitchen and opened the fridge, the food that was in there I put in before she came back to the guild but it was already going bad. I took the food that was going bad and throw it out, found something good to eat and cleaned the kitchen. I knew she would be mad if I left a mess. I than went about and cleaned the living room there was a lot of dust and I don't know why I was cleaning it, just that she would smile at it.

The sun was going down when I finished cleaning the place and I went to her bed. I felt better with her scent surrendering me though it will be gone soon; I went to her bed and lied down.

I started to think and try to understand this pain I was feeling, it's stronger than the feeling I felt when Lisanna "died". I than compared this feeling to when I lost Igneel but this still felt greater; that was when I remembered something he had told me.

_"Nastu there will come a time when you find your mate." _

_"What's a mate Igneel?" _

_"A mate is a lifelong friend; someone you can't live without." _

_"Why?" "Because Nastu she will be the only one for you. You'll need to mark her and claim her as your own; if you lose her you'll lose yourself, do you understand?" _

_"NO" _

_"You will understand one day"_

Was this what he meant; was Lucy my mate? I kept thinking about this; I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in Lucy's room in the morning. It made more sense than all the other reasons.

**hey sorry I know it's short, anyways I am leaving the poll open however I am removing the one night in lucy's room. Sorry I haven't really been around; I will try and update all my stories you guys. Thank you too INDIA for being my Beta Reader; and taking time out of your day and stories to review these; and Thank you to the readers for reading and keeping up so far; please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! sorry I have been away for so long, it's been very busy and stressful in life. So because of the tie in the poll I decided to just go with the one I have an idea as to how to write then I'll do the following chapter as the next one. For those who read **_**The Secret **_**the time skip in chapter 13 of six years I am reducing to 3 years...6 years seemed like it too much time. I do not own fairy tail however I do own the story. Thank you for your patience.**

**Chapter 4**

Trip

"Lucy, we're almost there." I looked at Loki still confused as to where we were going.

"Loki? Where are we going?" Loke sighed, which made me even more confusing?

"Lucy, there is a village up ahead where we can get food, and directions to the nearest train station."

"Train station?" Loki sighed again.

"The train will bring you home."

"oh...Loke you never told me about Nastu. Who is he?" Loki only gave me a look last time I asked.

"He's your partner."

"Partner?" Loki laughed and looked up at the sky it was night and the stars were beautiful out.

"You'll see when you get back home, to fairy tail."

We kept walking in silence, and there was a small light up ahead, I ran towards the light and it started to get brighter and bigger. I heard Loki laughing even more and louder.

"You're like a little child right know...come on lets go ask about the train station."

I pouted at him for a while then nodded my head in agreement. I liked the thought of a home, and for some reason I was really happy every time I heard fairy tail. Loki asked around and it turned out there was a train station in the village and it only had two trains one for leaving and one for coming, and the train just so happened to go all the way to the city Loki said fairy tail was in but it would be ten days on the train. After getting directions to the train, Loki took me to a place with the letters I N N.

"what does that mean?"

"you really don't remember anything do you, Lucy?"

"no...what does it mean?"

"Inn means a place to stay...sleep."

"really, so we aren't sleeping on the ground?"

"the next train doesn't come till the morning Lucy, after you." Loki bowed a little and put out his hand. He looked funny and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I walked into the inn and Loki got me a room, it was small and there was a door to the right.

"that door leads to the bathroom, there's the bed you'll be using, I will be in the spirit world, Virgo will leave clothes for you to wear in the morning. Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Loki ... thank you." Loki disappeared. The last time I saw one of my spirits leave was Virgo, that first night three weeks ago, she came with clothes, then I would hear my spirits switch between one another in the night for guarding me while I slept. I turned the water on for the bath; it was like I knew what I was doing but not quite. I spilled into the tub, hoping that maybe I could try and remember something else.

I looked at the door weary as to whether or not someone might come bursting in but I'm not sure why. I closed my eyes and sat there in the hot water. I could hear the voices ringing in my head.

"_**Lucy!"**_

"_**Get out!" **_

"_**Lucy lets go on a mission."**_

"_**After I'm out! Nastu! Don't come in here!"**_

I launched myself up right and gasped for air, apparently I was holding breath.

"Nastu? Who are you Nastu? Why do you keep coming back to my mind?"

I looked and my hands and they reminded me of a snack Loki gave me, he called the raisin, I figured I should get out of the tub and go to sleep. I changed into the white slip left on my bed, Virgo I guess.

I climbed into the bed and tried to remember more of what had happened that day, my eyes felt heavy and they closed.

"_**Don't just remember; you are who you are. You always will be," he then laughed "I don't really know why but I felt I should do that...kiss you I mean. Is that normal Luce?" **_

I opened my eyes and looked out the window the sun was up. I sat up, and went to rub my eyes, they were wet. I wiped the tears off my face.

"That was a strange dream...Don't just remember; you are who you are. I wonder who said that." I got dressed and sat down on the bed waiting for Loki. My keys and whip were sitting beside me when one glowed and Loki appeared. I put a smile on my face, "I'm ready to go home Loki."

Loki smiled at me and brought me to the train station, we were lucky we almost missed the train. I sat down by the window and Loki sat across from when the train started moving I looked around the cab we were in. I saw a pink blur mixed with scarlet, and some blues with some white. I didn't quite understand it but I knew it was going to be a long trip. I looked at my hand with the pink mark, it still baffled me but it also made me happy.

"Princess?"

"Huh?" Loki hadn't said that word around me yet so it just confused my already confused mind. Loki started to laugh.

"Sorry, some of us spirits call you that. "

"really? Oh you were going to tell me something?"

"I was going to ask if you were alright. You seem distracted, since this morning really. I was trying to talk to you but you were in a different world."

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm trying to remember more about myself."

"then going home will help you."

-time skip 10 days-

The train pulled up into a really big station. My face was pressed up to window I hadn't seen such a big city. The sun was low but it wasn't sunset yet.

"Lucy we're getting off...oh" Loki was looking out the window and was interested in something. He grabbed my hand and my bag we bought and dragged me off the train.

"Loki where are we going?" within seconds Loki stopped and was standing in front of a group of people.

"Where are you off too?" the group turned and looked at Loki, I couldn't really see them because I was still behind Loki.

"Loki? Where are we?" I started to whine at Loki because he wasn't being very helpful; he stepped to the side so he could talk to me.

"We are in the city your home is, and they are members of Fairy Tail." I looked at the people Loki was paying attention too. They study me real close then seemed to almost be in tears.

"LUCYYYYY."

"Aha." I hide behind Loki they looked like they were going to jump me.

The girl with long blue hair looked at me then Loki, she then spoke. "Loki-san what is wrong with Lucy?"

"I'll explain on the way to the guild." Loki grabbed my hand again and we started to walk away from the station. As we were walking with the girl I noticed she had this white cat with her walking on two legs in a dress. Everything was so confusing I didn't understand what was happening.

"Lucy lost her memory Wendy."

"What?"

"I found her in a forest a good three months walk to the nearest village which for some reason has two trains going to it. It took ten days to get back here by train."

"Loki, we weren't in the forest for three months, it was more like three weeks." Loki seemed to make the trip sound longer then it really is. The girl named Wendy started to laugh.

"Well at least she is home." I couldn't resist the urgh to ask because Loki refused to really give me a better answer.

"Wendy?"

"Yes"

"Who is Nastu?" Loki stopped and so did Wendy. "What?"

"I already told you who he is Lucy." I stuck my tongue out at Loki.

"very brief, I want to know more." Wendy then spoke up.

"We're almost at the guild maybe it will help your memory. Nastu should be there."

I pouted and Loki started walking again dragging me with him. Wendy was walking beside him and the white cat walked beside her and remained quiet. We went up a hill with stone step and then I saw a really big sign before I could read it Loki dragged me to the doors. We went in and everyone went inside quiet and stared.

A woman with long white hair stand at a counter spoke.

"Loki?"

"Hello Mira. Hello everyone, I brought Lucy home b-" Before Loki could finish everyone was rushing over. I hid behind Loki scared. Wendy stepped out and spoke up.

"Minna, Lucy lost her memories which means charging at her like this will only scare her. She just got off the train." Loki then started to walk forward dragging me again to the girl he called Mira. I was getting fed up with him dragging me around.

"Loki, you stop dragging me around, and can you please answer my questions."

"Sorry Lucy but I need to go back to the spirit world. Mira can you feed her? for some reason she wasn't eating after she stayed in the inn." Loki looked at me with knowing and disappointed eyes. I sat down and put my head down.

"I wasn't hungry. I was tired."

"I'll get her something to eat Loki."

"Thank you Mira." With that Loki left and I could feel the eyes on my back, I didn't want to turn around but out of the corner of my eye I noticed a pink blur. I lifted my head up and to the right of me was this guy with salamander pink hair. He then spoke.

"Luce? Are you really home." I sat there shocked for a minute.

"ah your voice is the one I keep hearing in my dreams."

"huh" was chorused throughout the room.

"Don't just remember; you are who you are. You always will be," he then laughed "I don't really know why but I felt I should do that...kiss you I mean. Is that normal Luce?' it is what I keep hearing in my dreams." The guys face became beet red.

"Kiss?" Mira's eyes seemed to be glowing as she came back with a sandwich she put it in front of me and I nibbled at it but didn't really eat till I saw her face. After one bite, I explained a bit better.

"I don't remember much just a few pieces here and there...oh ya Wendy you said he would be here."

"ya." Wendy seemed a little nervous, "Nastu." The guy beside me turned and looked at her with a question look she then looked at me.

"I've been trying to get Loki to explain more to me about you. You see your name was the only thing I remembered; Loki wouldn't really tell me much." I gave a sheepish grin, and looked around. Now that I was studying my surroundings everything around me looked familiar even the faces. "Wendy I think your right about my memory..."

"really!"

"Well everything looks familiar including everyone here, but my memory is still foggy."

"it's a start right." Wendy gave me a wide reassuring grin and as I looked at everyone's face I got reassuring and happy faces, which in turn made me smile.

"Lucy finish your food and it is getting late you got in not too long ago right?

"yeah...where is my bag Loki was carrying it." Nastu handed me my bag.

"it was on the chair." I smiled at him.

"Thank you" Mira spoke up at that moment.

"Nastu, Lucy's probably tired why don't you bring her home."

"Okay." I got up and waited for Nastu, I wasn't what was going on but I wanted to see my home. Nastu notice this and started to leave. As we left the guild started to become loud and rowdy.

The walk was quiet, but I learned a lot about Nastu and how we knew each other as we were walking. He was protective but happy at the same time a little distance, we reached a building with a canal across from it and Nastu opened the door for me. I stood there bewilder and for some my mouth spoke on its own.

"you're going through the front door."

"just when I'm with you." He gave me a big grin and held the door for me, I walked in and Nastu took my hand and lead me upstairs. We stopped at a door and Nastu took out a key he smiled at me.

"I asked the lend lady for a key so the house would stay clean, I also payed the rent." He opened the door and walked in, I followed behind him unsure what to do.

-Nastu's POV—

Lucy seemed worried and confused but she kept smiling at me. It felt better know she was here, but she lost her memory, so she doesn't remember our fun times together or all our missions together. I smiled at her and held my hand out to encourage her to come into her apartment. She came in, and looked around I took her bag back from her and brought it to her desk; I watched as she went to the bed and sat on it.

"It's soft."

"you have the softest bed I have ever slept in." I smiled at her and she smile back but then her gaze seemed to be elsewhere.

-Lucy's POV-

I was smiling back when, I got another blur of pink and a clear picture came to me.

_**"What is it Nastu?" Nastu looked like he was in deep thought. It was cute...**_hold it. That was the fourth time tonight that had happened tonight. This has to stop, I shouldn't be thinking like this.

_**"Lucy, did I do something wrong?"**_

_**"What!" I was really confused now. I stared at Nastu, clearly with a look of confusion because his face played a couple of emotions before he spoke again.**_

_**"Well, I was trying to figure out way you wanted to leave so badly and the only thought that came to mind was I did something to make you want to leave me."**_

_**Nothing, I couldn't say a word to that for several minutes. Nastu was being incredibly patient while I sitting there trying to process his question.**_

_**"No." I finally said, Nastu let out a sigh of relief, I don't think he realized he was holding his breath. "It wasn't you."**_

_**"Good." He let his trade mark grin shine on me, sending my stomach into flip-flops around its self. His grin then turned into concern, worry and confusion. "Why then? Why do you want to leave me?" I seemed to be filled with joy every time he said leave me, it felt like he was claiming me as his own but my reaction was just confusing me even more.**_

_**"It's not that I want to leave. I just think it would better for all of us if I went to train on my own for a while."Nastu started to pout at my reason, and I couldn't help but smile. My hand went up to his lips.**_

_**"I think we should go back to sleep now." Nastu muttered an agreement, then he did something that surprised the both of us, he kissed my forehead. Was he blushing?**_

I blinked and looked at Nastu, I remembered. I huge smile was plastered on my face.

"I remembered" Nastu smiled at me, I noticed he was a lot closer.

"what did you remember" I pulled him down on to the and put my back to the door, I put my on his lips and then said.

"I think we should go back to sleep now." I then placed my head where his lips meet my forehead. I then looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back,

"what was the first part?" I paused for a second and thought.

"I asked you what is it?" Nastu smiled again.

" that is a part of that night." He then closed his eyes and pulled me closer to him, he whispered in my ear "go ahead sleep Lucy."

**thank you for taking the time to read this i know it has been a while and i hope it meet up with exceptions.**


End file.
